


Miraculous Ladybug x reader oneshots

by yukisuoh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh
Summary: some oneshots about the boys in miraculous ladybug. it will mostly be chat noir
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Miraculous Ladybug x reader oneshots

Y/N was a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. She was in the same class as Adrien, Marinette and all the others however she was a shy, quiet girl who never really spoke up or made much of an impression on anyone. She mostly sat at the back of the classroom and drew in her sketchbook. Anytime she was spoken to her voice was a barely audible whisper and after some time people gave up talking to her. Except for her friend Nathaniel. He was her desk mate and over time got past her shy demeanour and was able to speak with her casually. 

That day in class something Nathaniel said caused Y/N to laugh, not just a quiet laugh, no she laughed loudly, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. The boy couldn't help but smile at her and laugh with her, happy about her finally letting loose in front of her classmates. However amongst all the shocked stares of her classmates one boy's attention was more than just shock and awe. 

Adrien’s head turned so quickly at the beautiful sound. He stared at the H/C girl with a dusting of a blush on his cheeks. He had always found her to be so beautiful, since the first day he saw her but he never got the chance to talk to her. Anytime he tried she either walked away quickly or was interrupted by one of his fans. Not to mention anytime she was anywhere close to him Chloe was quick to intervene with a rude and hurtful comment making the girl distance herself from him further. He decided it was finally time for a certain cat to take matters into his own hands. He was going to visit her tonight, and he was going to win her heart. He was determined. 

\----------------------------

Later that night Y/N was sitting in her room drawing as she always did. Her desk was filled with sketches of a certain masked hero. She idolized the one and only chat noir however she had never had the courage to seek him out and tell him how she felt. How could she? She didn't even know him as a person. Many of the sketches were quick and rough views of him running or fighting as she observed him like so many others did with their cameras. She always watched the fights from a safe distance, drawing him as he was in the moment. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her distracted self was startled out of her concentration by a thump on her window ledge of her open window and then a silky voice spoke. “Good evening m’lady, is this a bad time?”. She spun around in her chair to see a figure she knew so well. It was chat noir, in person. She stood quickly, knocking over her drawing supplies as she stared at him. “N-no..” she quietly spoke, still wide eyed unable to understand what he was doing there. Cat jumped from her window and made his way across her room looking at her until he noticed the drawings scattered on her floor. He bent to pick them up but paused when he noticed they were all of him. “Seems i have a fan.” he teased as he looked closer at the art, seeing the detail and the skilled nature of the sketches. “Theres are really good.” he looked at her with a smile as he handed her work back to her. She was flushed with embarrassment. Chat has seen her work, her obsession. “T-thank you.” she said softly. 

Chat plunked himself onto her bed, sitting with his legs crossed, his playful demeanour never wavering. “To tell you the truth, i've been watching you ever since your first fight.” her soft, gentle voice spoke, not seeing the reason to hide anymore. Now with all he's seen already. “The way you move, the way you always seem to be so lighthearted despite the danger. You're so fascinating to draw and I've hoped for a long time to one day meet you and express these feelings.” she couldn't control herself, her words spewing out without her control. She looked down not wanting to see his reaction. 

Adrien never expected her to be his fan, let alone hold such strong feelings for him. It made what he was going to do next that much easier. He quietly stood and moved over to her. He pinched her chin up, making her gaze into his eyes. “You may not believe it but I have been watching you too Mon chéri, every fight, every time i see you out with your sketchbook. I've noticed you since the first time.'' With his burst of confidence as chat he leaned down and kissed her. His lips pressed softly against her own. Y/N didn't know how to respond right away but in the end she gave in to her desires and kissed him back. Her arms once again dropped her art as she melted into chat's warm embrace. 

They didn't know how much time had passed but eventually they pulled apart, both blushing heavily. “Would you do me the honour of becoming my purrincess?” Y/N smiled at the silly pun and nodded. “I would love to Mon chat.” he smiled at the name and kissed her cheek. “purrfect, Mon coeur” 

From then on, she no longer drew just her masked hero. She now drew her and her masked lover, together.


End file.
